Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix DNA sample of a Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI. Appearance Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and crooked teeth. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Upchuck wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. He is about the same size as Walkatrout. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper, look pupil-less and green. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Heroes United, Upchuck's black lines on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only has two lines instead of three. In Omniverse, 11-year-old Upchuck looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand is now green, and he doesn't have the padding on his feet. 16 year old Upchuck resembles Ultimate Alien/Alien Force but his claws are longer and bigger his sprouts are brighter and he has less spots on his body. Ben_10_Upchuck.PNG|Upchuck in the original series Upchuck Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.PNG|Upchuck in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Upchuck HU.PNG|Upchuck in Heroes United Rook_Upchuck.png|Rook as Upchuck Powers and Abilities Upchuck has four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter. In Ben 4 Good Buddy, it's revealed that he cannot consume organic matter. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. He can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. In Duped, it is shown that Upchuck can spit out slime. Upchuck can also eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out matter. In Heroes United, Upchuck was capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. Weaknesses Upchuck has a limit to how many big objects he can swallow at once. Upchuck is also slow when he eats a lot of things and becomes excessively fat. Otherwise, he is somewhat quick, considering his small size. If Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat until he spits it out. Ben 10 *Upchuck first appeared in The Visitor, Upchuck defeated Vilgax's Drone. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Upchuck chased the Road Crew. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), Upchuck defeated the Red Knight and Driscoll. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Upchuck was defeated by Myaxx. Alien Force *Upchuck returned to Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1, where he battled an army of DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax, Upchuck battled the wild Chromastone. *In In Charm's Way, Upchuck defeated Charmcaster's giant Mr. Smoothy. Ultimate Alien *Upchuck returned in Ultimate Alien in Duped, Upchuck is used by Arrogant Ben to battled Urian, but failed. *In The Purge, Upchuck battled some Forever Knights. *In Heroes United, Upchuck ate the Alpha Nanite's container to transport it out of Rex's dimension. *In Inspector Number 13, Upchuck was used by Gwen to help rescue Ben. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Upchuck was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. 'Omniverse' Upchuck returned in Omniverse in Outbreak, when he was used by Rook. Video Games Upchuck gameplay 1.png|In Protector of Earth Upchuck in Vilgax Attacks.png|In Vilgax Attacks Ben 10: Protector of Earth Upchuck is a playable alien character in Protector of Earth, he is unlockable with a cheat on the DS version. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Upchuck is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks, on the DS version to replace Cannonbolt. Ben 10: Omniverse Upchuck is a playable alien character in the game, he is an exclusive for the DS and 3DS version. Appearances Naming and Translations Trivia *Some of Upchuck's prototypes were used to create Spitter, Articguana, Sploot and Mot Snikrep. *Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck, which is a reference to his ability. *Upchuck has one similarity with Chromastone: both can absorb shots and send them back. *Upchuck was the first of four aliens in the Ben 10 series to be seen as an action figure before he appeared in the series. The other three are Ultimate Wildmutt, Eatle and Clockwork. *Upchuck is one of four aliens who appear in all 4 series, the others being Cannonbolt, Diamondhead and Way Big. *Curiously, in all the 3 video games Upchuck has appeared in, he has been playable only on the Nintendo DS and 3DS in Ben 10: Omniverse. See Also *Upchuck Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Eating Alien Category:Males